Spawn
Spawn is the main protagonist of the same title series by Image Comics and Todd MacFarlene. He previously fought Kratos in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. He fought Alucard from Hellsing in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Spawn * Spawn vs. Alucard * Asura vs. Spawn * Bayonetta vs Spawn * Chakravartin vs. Spawn * Dante VS Spawn * Spawn vs Dark Schneider * Deadpool vs Spawn * Freddy Krueger vs Spawn * Hellboy vs Spawn (Candidate for Adoption) * Spawn vs. Homura Akemi * Spawn vs. Jackie Estacado * Jason VS Spawn * Laharl VS Spawn (Candidate for Adoption) * Spawn vs Mewtwo * Ragna vs Spawn * Spawn VS Revenant (Candidate for Adoption) * Spawn vs Rodin * Spawn vs The Spectre * Thanos vs Spawn * Chara vs Spawn Battles Royale * Ghostrider vs. Scorpion vs. Spawn * Spawn vs Seiya vs Asura vs Goku vs Superman vs Kratos Completed Death Battles * Spawn vs. Ghost Rider * Scorpion vs. Spawn * Spawn VS Vegeta Battles Royale * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale * SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL! Possible Opponents * Devilman (Devilman) * Etrigan the Demon (DC Comics) History Special Forces Al Simmons was a skilled assassin. He proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. But until the morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanetly (or basically killed him). After being sent to hell, (because of his crimes) he met the demon Malebolgia, who made a deal with him. If Al agreed to become captain of hell's army, he would be reborn to see his wife again. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But eventually, the demon tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death. From that day, Spawn swore revenge. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 450 lbs. *Skilled Assassin *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Durability *Composed of Necroplasm *Regeneration Healing Leetha of the 7th House of K *Symbiotic Suit *Limited by Imagination *Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc. *Has a Mind of its own *Feeds off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies Magic *Can alter matter *Communicate with animals *Flight & Teleportation *Necroplasm Projection *Healing the sick & even resurrecting the dead *Elemental Control Expert Marksman *Weapon of Choice *Least Effective Weapons *Skilled with all types Specific Weaknesses *Magic Necroploasm *Holy Weapons forged in Heaven *His Dwindling amount of Necroplasm *Can only die through Beheading Gallery Spawn.jpg|Spawn as he appears in the official Spawn comics. Spawn.png|Spawn as he appears in Soulcalibur spawn-comics-1920x1080-wallpaper-2113755.jpg Spawn-Wallpapers-2.jpg Spawn - Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2.png|Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2 Spawn - Spawn holding a skull and looking at it.png|Spawn holding a skull and looking at it Spawn - Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off.png|Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off Spawn - Spawn duel wielding two guns.png|Spawn duel wielding two guns Spawn in the hell by pant-d38i2oy.jpg Trivia Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Image Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spawn Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Zombies Category:Marksman Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Power Nullification Users